You've Taught Me So Much
by casandhistrenchcoat
Summary: A story about a friendship grown in a supernatural war. Slight Destiel action. Told from the perspective of a fallen angel named Castiel. Story takes place before Sam and Dean ever met Castiel. May/may not cause tears. If it doesn't cause tears, you didn't read until the end.
1. The Night of Fall

_What am I doing here? Where am I? What happened? _My head was pounding. There was an incessant thump against my skull that put me in much pain, as if someone had smashed my head against the pavement. Things like this, pain like this, just don't happen. _I'll bet it's related to whatever happened this morning._ Thing is, I can't remember what. I tried to pick myself up off the sidewalk, but my legs are weak and I fell. Pain shot through my arms and my legs are burning. I tried again to get up and managed to prop myself up with the help of a streetlight. At least, I think it is a streetlight. My head is spinning. I can't make out anything except for colors and shapeless blobs. There was nothing I could do. I wanted to find a store or find someone who could get me something, anything, to help with this pain, but my body ignored me. After what felt like 20 minutes, I could finally make out solid shapes. Up ahead was a smallish building. I think the sign says something about a diner. _Maybe someone there can help. _I let go of the streetlight and started to make my way towards the diner. _One foot at a time. I'll get there soon enough. _It was excruciating. Each step shot a new wave of pain through my legs. I stumbled a bit, but managed to pick myself up. I embraced the pain and somehow managed to push open the front doors. A tiny bell rang letting anyone who cared know I had entered. There aren't a lot of people in the diner. Close to about 10 people were occupying booths. There was only one person sitting in the stools section on the bar end of the diner. I walked over to whoever was sitting there, and braced for the pain of sitting down. "Hey, you ok?" the person who I sat next to asked. His voice was deep and rugged like someone who just came back from hunting deer. I turned to look at him. He looked at me with some concern, but he seemed more relaxed and at ease than anything. It was as if, as if he'd had a hard day or lost his best friend. "I'm, uh, no, I'm not ok." I managed to mumble. "Some beer might help with that. Hey, bartender! Can we get two over here?" the man yelled. "I doubt that beer is going to help with my head and muscle pain." I told him. "Well, it can't hurt you more." He responded, with a sly little smile. "Actually, it-" I started, but was interrupted by the bartender handing us the two glass bottles. I looked at this man who sat next to me. _Who is he? Why does he think alcohol will help solve my problems? _He took a sip of his beer and glanced my way. "Name's Dean." He said. Dean took another swig of his beer. "That's some good stuff." He sighed with relief and put the bottle down. I stared at him quizzically, and looked down at the glass bottle. _Beer? _This was strange to me. I'd never seen someone look so happy to be poisoning his body. I picked up the bottle and held it in my hands. It was cold, ice cold. I brought the bottle up to my lips and tilted it back. The liquid ran down my throat and sent a chill through me. It was extremely bitter. _Do people actually drink this stuff? _I looked up at Dean who had already finished his drink and was spinning the empty bottle around for amusement. "My name's Castiel." I told Dean. He stopped spinning the bottle and glanced at me. "Castiel. That's a name you don't hear everyday." Dean chuckled. I looked at him questioningly. I don't understand this man at all. "I, uh, hope you feel better," Dean smiled, "I'll cover your drink." He pointed to my beer and reached for his back pocket to pull out his wallet. Dean searched for a $5 and placed in on the bar. "No change, please." Dean smiled at the bartender. He slid the $5 to him, put his wallet back in his pocket, and walked out. _Get better?_ The whole time I talked with him I hadn't felt any pain. _It was almost as if I'd forgotten about it. Maybe I did._ The bell above the door jingled a bit as someone entered. I looked down and stared at my drink. _I can't finish this tonight. Tonight. Where am I going to stay the night? _The bartender threw the towel he was using to try some dishes over his shoulder and walked over to me. "Where you in from pal?" He asked. "I, I don't know." I responded weakly. "Must have been some day for you." He responded. The bartender was cleaning the shelves, rustling the bottles under the bar. _Maybe he can help me find someplace to stay. _"Do you, uh, know anywhere I can sleep for the night?" I asked the bartender. "Up the road's the Diamond Motel. Cheap nights." The bartender responded without looking up. _Diamond Motel? What's a motel? _"Thank you." I said and got up to leave. My trench coat was hanging on off the chair next to the one I was sitting on. I looked at it. Something about how the light hit it just radiated warmth, security, and angelic. I picked it up, put it on, and went for the front door. Outside a nice, cold breeze hit me. The chill penetrated my coat. I started walking up towards the motel, and I felt like couldn't control my body again, but this time I just couldn't stop my body from shaking a lot. There were a bunch of white lights some 100 feet away, and I started to speed up. Once I quickened my pace, I could control my body again. _Helpful._ The white lights I had saw where on a sign that said "Diamond Motel: Vacancy." I walked into the first building and asked for a room. The man at the desk had purple around his eyes from lack of sleep, an unmanaged beard, and a newspaper. He looked over the top of his newspaper and rolled his eyes a bit. "You got the $50 for a one night's stay?" he asked me. I looked at him. "Is this enough?" I asked reaching for the cash in my coat and piling it on the counter. "Well, let's find out." He sighed. The man counted out the $50 and handed me back the rest. He got out of his seat and walked over to the drawer opposite him. The man pulled out a key and handed it to me. "There's your key. Room 5. Be out of there by 11:30." He said. I took the key and spun it a bit in my hands. "Thank you." I said. The key was gold and had a patterned design on a card that read "Diamond Motel." I walked out the door and was greeted by another burst of cold air. It was cold enough that I could see my own breath. I looked up and found the rooms. _I need room 5. _The outdoor corridor was dimly lit and gave me an eerie feeling. I stopped at room 5 and put the key in the lock. The door opened with a squeak and was completely dark. I flipped on the light switch and it laminated the room with a single bed and TV. The bed was neatly made and the room was organized. I shuffled to the bed and sat down. The bed was lumpy, but it'd have to do. I slid my shoes off and threw my trench coat on the table in the corner. The coat missed the table, but I didn't get up to fix it. I was too tired to do anything. It felt like I'd never slept a wink before tonight, and I wrapped myself in the dark yellow, musty smelling blanket and slept.


	2. The Morning After

I shot up in bed, awoken by a loud beeping noise. Light streamed in through the open blinds and illuminated the entire room. Dust swirled in the air, dancing through the light beams. I looked around the room trying to find the beeping noise. My eyes darted for the box next to me. _What is this thing? _I picked up the box and examined it. The beeping seemed to originate from within the box. I accidentally pushed one of the buttons on top, and a woman's voice came through. She was singing about something. Something about the number 22? I set the box back on the side table and threw the covers off me. I walked over to the window and squinted. The view was less than average. All I could see was the brick wall that separated the property from the woods. I closed the blinds and looked down at my coat. Nothing stood out about it this time. I grabbed it off the table and put it on. It felt good to have my coat on again. I left the room and headed towards the main building, but something stopped me. I turned and saw a black car. It was shiny and vintage. I don't know what type of car it is, but I know I've seen it somewhere before. The car sat lifeless. I looked around scanning the parking lot for its owner, but there was no one in sight. The parking lot was barren. I twirled my room key in my hands as I walked through the parking lot. Something felt off, but I couldn't put a finger on what it was. The main office building was toasty. A young woman with curly brown hair replaced the man from last night. "Checking out, sir?" the woman asked. I stared at her and looked down at the room key. "Uh, yes, I am." I said not looking up from the key. The key made a little clack on the counter as I set it down and walked out. Outside, the morning was beautiful. The woods were sort of foggy, but enough to give it a mysterious, beckoning feel. I couldn't help myself, and I walked into the woods. The trees seemed endless as I strode through. With each step, there was a crisp crunch of dead foliage. It was nice. Peaceful. I sat down at the base of a tree and breathed in the fresh forest air. I sat there for about an hour, lollygagging, until something caught my eye. _Was that a brown leather coat? What was that next to him? A moose? _I uncrossed my arms and stood up. Something else just ran through the same patch of trees. _Closer to someone than something. _I walked towards the patch of trees. Every molecule in my body was screaming not to go near, but my mind kept telling me to go on. I pushed through the clumps of tree leaves and stopped dead in my tracks. It was that guy I met last night at the diner. _What was his name? Dean, I think?_ There were four people chasing after them. They looked as if they wanted to tear Dean and that other kid limb from limb. _I can't just let him get mauled. _My brain screamed don't do it, but my body was already running after Dean and his friend. I was running as fast as my legs could carry me, but an unsettling feeling stopped me. Behind me was breathing. I turned and saw a black haired woman. She smiled when she saw me. "Finally. Out of state blood. It's a nice treat for all the hunting I've been doing." She spoke with such fluidity. It was intoxicating. "Follow me. I promise I won't hurt you." She coaxed me. I followed. _I know she's lying, but running now will get me killed for sure. _"Name's Jessie." She said opening up the front door of an old cabin. I looked around. Everything was covered with dust except for the dining table and a chair. _Comforting. _Jessie sat me down in the chair without dust on it. "Now, we'll just wait for the others to get back from their hunt. You'll like them." Jessie cooed as she bound me with rope to the chair. _She makes me uncomfortable. _There was a loud bang just outside the front door. "That must be them now." Jessie said. She walked out the front door and let a man in. He was tall, bronze, and wore no shirt. His dark mop of hair flopped in front of his face and complimented his toned body. "Jessie, they got the rest." The man sort of whispered. "What?" Jessie screamed at him, "Jake, I can't believe you'd be so stupid as to let them slaughter our family like that!" Jessie stormed around the room stomping her boots. "I chased them off, but they could be here at any minute." Jake told Jessie. _They? Who's "they"? Why are "they" chasing these people? Why am I a treat to them? _"We have to leave. Now." Jake said forcefully and grabbed Jessie's arm. Some dirt hit me in the face. I started coughing. I looked up and Jake was gone. "Jake? Jake! This isn't funny. Come out here now." Jessie screamed. There was an eerie silence and then a man appeared behind her. In a single move, this man sliced the head off Jessie. At first I didn't know her head was off. She just stood there for a bit, and her head slid off her neck. Her corpse collapsed onto the wooden cabin floor. My jaw dropped. _What is going on? _The man stepped into the light of the cabin. I could make out his face, sort of. "Dean! We have a hostage!" the man yelled. _Dean? Is this the same Dean from the diner? _The second man walked into the cabin. "No way." A deep voice said from behind the first man. "Castiel?" the man asked as he stepped closer towards me. "Hi, Dean." I said softly_. I bet Dean is disappointed in me. _"What the hell are you doing out here? You almost got yourself killed!" Dean began to yell. "I saw you and your friend running and thought I should help. Why did you kill those two?" I asked. "You were taken by vampires, Castiel. You're lucky to be alive right now," The other man said, "oh, I'm Sam, by the way." "Look Cas, go home. Turn back the way you came, and stay out of the woods." Dean said sternly. "Dean, I, I can't." I confessed to him. "Why not?" Dean demanded. Dean's sternness was making feel something I'd never felt before. I liked the feeling though. "I don't have anywhere to go back to." I told Dean. "Figure something out, because we got to hit the road." Dean said as he turned to leave. "Wait. Do you think you can drop me off to spend the night someplace? Can I travel with you?" I asked. "We can drop you off someplace, but you can't come with us further than the nearest motel. Ok?" Sam responded with some compassion. Dean shot him a nasty look. "Ok. Please untie me." I said. "Right." Sam said as he untied the ropes that bound me to the chair. I followed Sam and Dean through the woods and to their car. Their car was the car that was in the parking lot this morning. _It was the car. _Sam put some stuff into the trunk and I slid into the back seat. The car had amazing leather seats, which were very comfortable. Dean got in the drivers seat and Sam closed the trunk. Once Sam slid into the passenger seat, we were off. "Do you guys kill for a living?" I asked them. "Sort of," Sam said, "we hunt the supernatural: spirits, demons, monsters, and they're all the stuff of nightmares." _All these things seem so familiar, yet I have no idea what they're talking about. _"Do you only hunt things in this state, or do you travel a lot?" I asked. I wanted to know more about these two. "We travel the country in the Impala going state to state saving people, hunting things." Sam replied. "What, are you just gonna give this man our whole life story?" Dean said stubbornly. "I just thought he-" Sam trailed off. "Can I hunt with you?" I interrupted. "No." Sam and Dean responded in unison. "It's too dangerous." Sam expanded. "We don't want your death on our hands, Castiel." Dean said a bit softer. "I can handle myself. Just tell me what I need to do. If you'd like, I can park the Impala whenever you need." I begged. "Dean." Sam said looking at Dean. Dean said nothing and continued driving. His shoulders stiffened. "We can't." Dean finally replied coldly. "I think we should give him a shot. He's got no other place to go and no one to turn to." Sam said. Dean went silent again. There was an awkward silence in the Impala. I pretended it wasn't awkward and fiddled around with my coat. "Ok," Dean whispered reluctantly, "but if he dies, his blood's on your hands." The rest of the drive was in silence. Dean drove stiff and Sam had his hand on his forehead. It looked like his head was giving him problems. I sat in and glanced at both of them. _Sam and Dean. Familiar. Where do I know these names? _Dean pulled up into a motel and parked the Impala. "I'll go get a room. You two wait here." Dean instructed us. He turned and walked into the main building. Sam leaned against the Impala. I stood there and looked around quizzically. _Where are we? What's the date? How long have we been in the Impala? _"We've been driving for about two hours, Cas." Sam said. _How did he- _"Look, we'll get you ready for hunting tomorrow when we get into the motel room." Sam reassured me. "I've got the key. Let's go." Dean yelled across the parking lot. I walked with Sam towards room 12 and Dean opened the door. "Ladies first." Dean said to Sam and motioned for him to go in first. "Why did you just call Sam a woman? Sam's not a woman." I said confused. "I'm making fun of him, Cas. What era did you come from?" Dean asked slightly offended. "I don't understand what you're referring to." I told Dean. He rolled his eyes. I walked in the motel room and there were only two beds. "Why are there only two beds?" I asked Dean. "One for me, and one for Sammy." Dean responded not looking up from digging around his duffle bag. "Where will I sleep?" I asked Dean. "You get the floor." Sam responded. "Happy sleeping." Dean said. He threw me a pillow. "Don't wake me up during the night, Cas. I need my four hours." Dean said. "I will not bother you during your four hours, Dean." I replied softly. Sam and Dean fell asleep pretty quickly, but I'm still up. The box next to Sam's bed says it's 2:46am. I don't know why I'm not asleep. Something in my mind keeps nagging me about Sam and Dean. _Are they who they say they are? Can I trust them? _My gut said yes. I'm hoping that my gut is right.


	3. A Diner Breakfast

"Rise and shine, cupcake!" Dean yelled across the motel room. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Breakfast." Dean replied pulling his brown leather jacket on. I stood up slowly. Apparently, I slept in my coat last night. There was a lot of light flooding in from how much the windows were open. I opened the blind a bit more and peeked out. The sun was shining directly in through the window. I squinted. "Ready?" Sam asked. He patted my back and walked out the door. I followed along and closed the door gently. I stood there watching Sam and Dean interact with each other. _Curious. _We set out for breakfast in the Impala. Dean found a nice little place called IHOP. I got out of the car and waited for Sam and Dean. Dean locked the car and walked in with Sam. I reread the sign on the front of the building with curiosity. _Do they want me to hop? _I lifted one leg and hopped towards the front door and next to Sam. "What are you doing?" Sam asked. "Hopping. The sign said IHOP, so I did as it requested." I responded. "Cas, it doesn't actually mean hop. It's an acronym for the restaurant. It stands for International House of Pancakes." Sam whispered sternly. I put my foot down and stood. "Ok, Sam." I reassured him. A nice woman came and asked us how many. _How many what? People? Apples? Castiels? Moose? _"Three." Dean smiled at the woman. "Right this way." She said. I followed cautiously. _Who knows where this woman is taking us? _The woman pointed to a booth and motioned for us to sit. Sam slid in first and Dean sat next to him. I tried to squeeze next to Dean. "Cas, sit on the other side of the table." Dean said, frustrated. "Ok, Dean." I responded. I got up to sit on the other side of the table and found myself in the middle of the booth. "Can I start you off with anything to drink?" The woman asked us. "I'll take some orange juice." Sam said. "Same here." Dean replied. Both Sam and Dean looked at me. "I don't know. I'll have what they're having." I said. "Ok, boys. I'll be back soon to take your orders." The woman said scurrying off. "Two men died within a month of each other," Sam stated. "What's so weird about that?" Dean asked. "Well, both men were missing their heart. It was ripped out of their chest." Sam told Dean. "What do you say we go kill some evil sons of bitches?" Dean asked.

This was how I spent the next couple months of my life. I fought vampires, werewolves, and shape shifters. I watched Sam and Dean exorcise demons and do chants in Latin. Each hunt brought us closer together. After two hunts, Sam handed me a gun and asked me to join them. They had me spray paint a devils trap on the ceiling and lure the demon into it. I stabbed a shape shifter with a silver knife. Dean showed me how to kill vampires and werewolves. I helped Sam research when we didn't know anything about what we were dealing with. In total, I went with Sam and Dean on 20 different hunts. I walked into our motel room and Sam was gone. "Sam?" I called out. "He's left to pay for the room." Dean responded. A surge of relief flowed through me. I was glad to know my friend was safe. I walked further into the room and saw Dean. He was taking his shirt of from a long hunting day. I watched helplessly as he pulled his shirt over his head and exposed his abs. His muscles were chiseled perfectly. Sweat beads ran down his chest making it glisten. I could feel my knees go week. I had a new sensation. It felt weird, like someone was filling a balloon in my pants. _I've spent the past month hunting with Dean feeling weak like this. I should tell him how I feel. Tonight. _Dean threw his shirt on the floor and grabbed a new one. "You ready for this?" Dean asked as he threw on his new shirt. "Yes." I said softly still weak in the knees. "No turning back." Dean smiled and threw on his jacket. I turned to leave and opened the door for Dean. I let Dean walk a bit ahead of me to the car. My thoughts were so scrambled. I closed the door lightly. _Is this love? Do I feel love? Am I in love with Dean? _I looked up and watched Dean round the corner to the staircase. He seemed to be walking around the corner and down the stairs in slow motion. His jacket bounced, and he had this cute little smile. I could see his breath. _Dean. I love Dean. _I let out a small little sigh and walked toward the staircase. _I need to tell Dean. After the hunt, I'll tell him. _"We're here." Dean said as he parked the Impala. "Remember, demons are tricky. They lie." Dean lectured both of us. "Sam, draw her out. Cas, you're Sammy's back up." Dean instructed us. All three of us got out of the car and headed towards a big apartment complex. "Sam Winchester." A female voice called out. Sam and I exchanged looks. A woman came out of the shadow. She had blonde hair and wore a black leather jacket. Sam looked at her, puzzled. "I've heard a lot about you Sammy." She told Sam. Good. Dean's plan is working. She hasn't noticed me behind the bush. I watched Sam talk with the demon for about five minutes. "Sammy, when are you going to learn? You can't outsmart me, baby." The demon cooed at Sam. She faced me and pulled me out of the bush. I felt her clench my trench coat sleeve and slam me on the floor. Pain rushed through my head, and I could feel blood dripping off the back of my head. "Next time, listen to my warnings." The demon said to Sammy. She whipped around me and pulled out a gun. I stared down the barrel and she moved the gun slightly down. In a swift move, she had Sam down on the ground and she aimed the gun. All I could feel was fear as she pulled the trigger and shot me. I felt the bullet pierce through my stomach. Warm blood started pooling where the bullet had entered. I felt cold and clammy. The demon ran off when Sammy got up and Dean jumped from his position and was first at my side. "Cas," Dean said, gripping my left hand tight, "you're gonna be ok. Sammy called 911 when the demon disappeared. I want you to hold on to the sound of my voice." I listened to Dean's voice. Deep and soothing. I looked at his face and found myself staring into his beautiful green eyes and held on. I gripped Dean's hand tighter. Now is not the time for me to go. Not yet


	4. Demon Hunting's A Dangerous Game

_Where am I? _I blinked and tried to regain vision. Dean was there and so was Sam. There was a bunch of other people who I didn't recognize. They either had white coats on or were dressed in blue outfits. _Am I in a hospital? _I turned to look at Sam and Dean. They both looked distressed. Sam perked up a bit when he saw me moving. Dean's face was cold. A doctor came over to pull him out of the room. "I don't know if you can hear me right now, Cas, but I'm glad to see you moving a bit." Sam said softly. "I can hear you just fine, Sam." I replied. He smiled. His smile didn't last too long though. I could feel Sam knew something I didn't. "Cas, I got her." Sam said softly. "Who?" I asked Sam, confused. "The demon that shot you. After Dean rode down to the hospital in the ambulance with you, I hunted her down and shot her with The Colt. You know, he never once let go of your hand." Sam chuckled a bit, breaking his seriousness. "Sam, that was the last bullet. The Colt is useless now." I told Sam. "I know. I wanted her dead for what she did to my friend." Sam replied. I could see the anger in Sam's eyes as he described going after the demon that shot me. Outside the hospital room window, I saw Dean. He was talking with a doctor. It looked like Dean was screaming and the doctor was trying to settle him down. I saw Dean stop yelling. He looked at the doctor and nodded slowly. The doctor patted him on the shoulder and walked away. Dean walked towards the door and opened it slowly. "Castiel? Are you awake?" Dean asked quietly. "I am. I was just talking with Sam." I replied. "Sam could, you, uh, give me a moment with Cas? Alone?" Dean asked Sam. His voice was breaking and cracking. This isn't like Dean. Sam nodded and got up. "Good bye, Cas." Sam said as he walked out. I watched him curiously as he walked out. _What did he mean "good bye"? _Dean sat in the chair next to me. I could see his eyes were glossy and his face was red and puffy. He'd been crying. Dean had been crying. "Cas," Dean whimpered and grabbed my hand, "the doctor gave me some news." He gripped my hand tighter. "Dean. You can tell me." I whispered. "Cas, the doctors estimate you only have about 20 minutes." Dean cried. "20 minutes until what?" I asked Dean. Tears were falling down Dean's face. I could tell he was trying his best to keep it together. "Until, until they pull the plug." Dean cried worse. More tears were streaming down Dean's face and he wiped them away. "I don't understand. Pull the plug on what?" I asked Dean, even more confused than I originally was. "Cas, you only have 20 minutes left to live." Dean cried this time more frustrated. His words stuck in my head. _20 minutes left? I have to tell him. Now or never. _"Dean. I need to tell you something." I whispered. "Anything, Cas." He replied. "Dean, you've been amazing. I'm grateful you took me under your wing when you first met me at that diner. When I first met you that night, I was in excruciating pain. Talking with you made me forget my pain. I felt something special about you, Dean. When you saved me in the forest, I knew my initial feeling was right. You were something special. I needed to be with you. I needed you for one more day. You guys offered me a lift and I knew I had one shot to travel with you, and went for it. I traveled with you both, slaying things, and exorcising, but those aren't the memories I'm taking with me. I remember those little moments. The songs all three of songs would sing in the Impala, watching Sammy scream whenever Heat of the Moment came on, playing table football, and listening to you tell stories when it rained because you said the rain calmed you down. I remember that time I walked in the motel so quiet you didn't notice that I had entered and you were crying. It broke my heart to see such a brave man who'd lay down his life for someone else to live, cry so hard at night when he thought no one was looking. I sat down and rubbed your back in circles. I told you everything would be ok. You tried to deny what I saw and continued your macho guy attitude. I saw the cracks in a man I thought was so put together. I let you cry on my shoulder. You showed me strength even when you had none. That was the night. The night I wanted to tell you. But I couldn't. So, I'm going to say it now. Dean, look at me. I want you to continue what you're doing. I know it pains you that so many people have to die along the way, but you save so many. I want you to carry on with strength in your stride. I, I love you, Dean. I love you." I was staring at Dean, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at my body as my pulse started flat lining. I saw Dean cry more than I've ever seen him cry before. "CAS!" Dean called out. His tears stained my hospital gown. I watched Dean bury his head into my chest and scream. I watched him kiss my lips and whisper, "I love you too, Cas." I couldn't watch anymore. I walked out of my room and down the hall. "It's time, Castiel."


	5. A Rainy Day

It's been a month since my best friends death. Today is the one-month anniversary of when Castiel was shot and killed. It's also the day of his funeral. I don't know if Cas has any family. As a gift to him, I invited everyone he's ever helped or saved on hunts. I'm heading down to the funeral now. I can't bring myself to smile. There have been so many good memories with my best friend here. I haven't been anywhere near the Impala since his death. There are a lot of people here. All of them are weeping and putting flowers in the casket. The sight of Cas makes me cry as I remember all the good times we had. I remember the one who I loved. Sam's trying to console me, but it doesn't work very well. I gave the eulogy. There was so much about Cas that I could've said, but I kept it brief. They put the casket in the ground. Everyone went up to the tombstone and said a brief thing about Cas. Some people just kissed the tombstone and left. Some people just left flowers on the tombstone. Everybody's gone now. I'm the only one left out here. I have so many things I want to say, but I could only manage to get out "I love you, Cas." I started crying again. Sammy put his hand on my shoulder. "Time to go, Dean." Sammy said. I sniffled and got off the ground. Sammy and I headed back to the Impala, but I stopped. "Dean." Sammy started. "Please, Sam." I asked. Sam sighed and went to sit in the Impala I turned back towards Castiel's tombstone. I caught a glimpse of a coat. I looked around, obsessed with finding this coat again. There. It swished briefly, distorted by the rain. Castiel.


End file.
